How to be an asshole to the Kuroshitsuji characters
by Xxle-grellxX
Summary: Title literally says it all, I got bored and this happened.
1. Sebastian

_**Welcome my little children, I saw this somewhere on the internet and couldn't resist making my own, so welcome to how to be an asshole to the Kuroshitsuji characters!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING SADLY…**_

_**_**_Chapter One, Sebastian.

Take away all his cats

Tell him how much you love Claude and how stupid Sebastian is

Tell him he's indecent looking

Tell him how awesome dogs are

Say cats suck ass

Steal all his silverware

Kill a crow in front of him

Make him spend a day with Alois

Make him spend a day with Grell

Make him spend a day with Claude

Tell him he's asymmetrical looking

Remind him that he has to serve Ciel for all eternity

Tell him about that time he wore that pink bonnet

Call him pink bonnet boy

Show him ClaudexCiel fanfics

Block all the cat websites online

Steal all his catnip tequila

Say you like Claude's pentagram better than his

Get a pet spider

Dress Sebastian in a dog costume

Eat the meal he prepared for Ciel

Let Baldroy into the kitchen

Let Mey-Rinn handle the dishes

Let Pluto into the house

Scream WOOF whenever Sebastian is around

Say his catchphrase right before he says it (If you somehow don't know it's: I'm simply on _hell_ of a butler.)

Make him read SebaGrell fanfics

Make him read AloisxCiel fanfics

Make him read AloisxSebastian fanfics

Bring salt with you wherever you go.

Throw black feathers everywhere while you scream that Sebastian was there

Ask Sebastian if he's hungry

Bring Claude back to life

Hide all the cats within a 5 mile radius of the manor

Steal all his catnip and cat toys

Waste the refreshments he made

Scream OLE non stop

Call him Bassie

Tell him he's an awful butler

Gossip about him to someone when he's around, but act like you don't know he's there

Hide Ciel

Bring Ash/Angela back

Call Sebastian impure

Ask Sebastian why he started the Black Plague, but then when he tells you act like you don't care

Do the exact opposite of what he says always

Ask him which one is pregnant with Claude which is his and Will's love child

Dye Sebastian's hair gold while he's sleeping

Tell him that Ciel said he wasn't allowed to kill anymore

Remind him that he's named after a dog

Act like Lau and say you know what they're talking about, but halfway through go all wait what are we talking about here on them

Sing London Bridge is falling down at the top of your lungs

Tell him about the time Claude took Ciel's soul just as Sebastian was about to eat it

Poke his face non stop

Burn dinner

Tell him that he's an awful butler

Be Madam Red around him (You know what I mean hehe)

Tell him horrible jokes

Gossip with him

Complain about every shit around him

Tell him about how he had sex with a nun

Call him a man whore

Tell him that it's all his fault Madam Red is dead

Act like a complete Grell around him

Glomp him to death

~Paint him red~

Tell everyone that it's his birthday

Buy him a pet dog for his "birthday"

Remind him that he has to live forever

Put him in a dress and post the pictures online

__**Got any suggestions for other characters? Got any suggestions for other animes? Have a way to piss them off that I missed? Then just review that shit up**_


	2. Ciel

_**Welcome my little children, I saw this somewhere on the internet and couldn't resist making my own, so welcome to how to be an asshole to the Kuroshitsuji characters!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING SADLY…**_

_**_**_Chapter Two, Ciel

Take away his cake forever

Remind him that he has paperwork to do

Buy 50 cats and introduce them to Sebastian while he's ordering him to do something

Make his house "cute" again

Bring Lizzy over

Bring Alois over

Bring Claude over

Bring Grell over

Make his wardrobe pink

Dress him in a cat suit

Ask how his parents are doing

Ask why he wears the eye patch

Call him a pirate

Show him SebaCiel, CielxClaude, CielxAlois, and CielxGrell fanfictions

Remind him of the time he wore a dress

Call him Robin non stop

Talk about the fiery passion of love

Show him the corset scene but stop before they reveal it's a corset

Scream OLE as much as possible

Sing songs about how amazing cats are when he's around

Tell him dogs are for douchebags

Ask him how his Aunt is doing

Make him be nice to Alois

Make it impossible for him to do anything

Tell him chess is retarded

Tell him tea sucks ass, especially Earl Grey

Break all his tea sets

Give him a birthday party (I think we all know why that is a complete ass move…)

Lock him in one of Undertakers coffins

Ask him to smile

Say "Why so serious?" all joker style

Resurrect Claude

Resurrect Alois

Talk about how you know that he cares most about Sebastian because of that camera thing

Let Baldroy into the kitchen

Let Soma into the manor

Give Ciel a cat for his birthday

Ask him why he's so short

Give him a bone crushing hug

Call him Ciely~

Ask him to dance with you

Make him wear booty shorts

Switch butlers with Sebastian being Alois's and Claude being Ciel's

Tell him that he's just a little kid

Remind him that it's his fault Aberline died

Ask him how he got the mark in his eye

Ask him his opinion on spiders

Remind him that he's going to hell and won't get to see his parents in heaven

Ask him how he got that brand seal on his back

Talk about the time he was sacrificed at the alter

Ask him if he likes fire

Force him to go to a ball hosted by the Trancy manor

Tell him that he sucks at the violin

Tell him that he looks and sounds like a girl

Give him catnip tequila

__**Got any suggestions for other characters? Got any suggestions for other animes? Have a way to piss them off that I missed? Then just review that shit up**_


	3. Claude

_**Welcome my little children, I saw this somewhere on the internet and couldn't resist making my own, so welcome to how to be an asshole to the Kuroshitsuji characters!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING SADLY…**_

* * *

_**_**_Chapter Three, Claude

Call him a robot

Take away his glasses

Call him four-eyed

Tell him spiders suck ass

Kill spiders in front of him

Make him wear a pink bonnet

Scream OLE non-stop

Tell him about how Ciel hates him

Bring Alois back to life

Make him be nice to Hannah

Make him 'cute'

Talk about how amazing Sebastian is

Say that you're on hell of a butler

Fangirl all over him

Say his catchphrase before he does

Remind him that he died

Call him indecent looking

Bring spider repellant with you everywhere

Be happy

Tell him to smile

Remind him that he's just a love child of Sebastian and Will

Write his name is a death note (because even that would somehow piss him off)

Make him wear booty shorts

Kick him where it hurts

Tell him that he has a small dick (because you kicked him where it hurts)

Call him a Homo (btw I support gay marriage, so no offense intended)

Make him wear a cat suit

Take away his silverware

Tell him gold is for douchebags

Tell him dark purple is for douchebags

Remind him that he's a crap ton weaker than Sebastian

Make Ciel happy

Bring Lizzy over

Bring Alois over

Bring Sebastian over

Tell Sebastian Claude stole all his cats

Tell Claude that he's a bitch

Poke out on of Claude's eyes

Take away Claude's birds (they're like his only friends hehe)

Call him a pedo bear

Tell him that he's forever alone

Destroy all the spider webs in the manor

Replace all his clothes with dresses

Tell him that he sucks more than Hannah

Tell him how ugly his contract seal looks

Say red eyes are sexy and gold aren't

Remind him that Ciel belongs to Sebastian

Fill all of his gloves with salt

Throw salt at him

Measure him for one of Undertaker's coffins

Break all the plates and blame it on him

Scream about how Bluebells are amazing (only those who truly know Kuroshitsuji know why that would piss him off *cough* Hannah's a flower demon and loves bluebells and so does Alois *cough*)

Talk in a horrible English accent

Breathe

Live

Eat

Sleep

Smile

Cry

Sneeze

Gossip

Run

Be awesome

Call him jealous of Sebastian and his mad skillz

Call him a faggot

Turn him into a ring

Throw cake dough in his face

Ask him why he sucks so much

Tell Alois that Claude is madly in love with him :3

Tell him he doesn't have style

Act like he knows nothing about demons and teach him everything there is to know about them

Bring a cross with you

Drink holy water

Make him drink holy water

Shoot him in the face

Call him impure

Bring an angel over

Be a complete ass

Throw food in his face

*MAKA CHOP* that guy good

*REAPER CHOP* him a few too many times

Slap him until he forgets his own name

Be yourself

Copy him

Eat all the food he made for Alois and tell him it sucks ass

Call him creepy

Tell him that Ciel wouldn't even consider considering letting him be a chess piece (even the lowliest of them, the pawn)

Ask him why his life sucks so much

Call him a man whore

Create a paradox and ask him to solve it (like if Sebastian (who can't lie) said "I just lied, would he be lying or telling the truth?")

Put a rose in his mouth

Slap him until he goes flying into the shadow realm

Slap him until he forgets his own name

Tell him his name sucks compared to Sebastian Michaelis

Tell him that he's a rip off of Sebastian (even though he isn't)

Accuse him of being Jack the Ripper.

Tell him he's not allowed to bite people

Take away all his torture weapons

* * *

__**Got any suggestions for other characters? Got any suggestions for other animes? Have a way to piss them off that I missed? Then just review that shit up and I'll start working on that Ouran one two, you're lucky I've already seen that anime like 500000008 times… I clearly have no life :(**_


	4. Alois

_**Welcome my little children, I saw this somewhere on the internet and couldn't resist making my own, so welcome to how to be an asshole to the Kuroshitsuji characters!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING SADLY…**_

_**I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING I HAVEN'T HAD ACCESS TO A COMPUTER LATELY AND I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE BUT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**_

_**_**_Chapter Four, Alois

Call him gay

Take away his booty shorts

Ask him how Lukas doing

Remind him that he's forever alone

Tell him how much Claude hates him

Be Hannah

Give him a butterfly for his birthday

Talk about how awful spiders are

Scream OLE before he gets to

Tell him his dancing skill sucks ass

Gossip about him when he's right behind you

Scream OLE before he does

Kick him

Sing City by Hollywood undead (you'll see why it'll bring back the memories)

SING LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN

Lick him  
Kill Claude

Take away his wine

Kill his pet butterfly

Hide Ciel

Bring Hannah over  
Tell him that his eyes are hideous

Tell him he has a flat ass

Remind him that he got his ass kicked by a 13 yearold

Shave his head while he's asleep

Give him normal pants to wear

Make him get married

Tell him that his name is Jim Maken

Take away all his pink shit

Kill all his roses

Kill all the bluebells

Say "Yes your highness" like Luka did

Sing "everyone everything all gone" like Luka did

Look like Luka

Poke your finger in his eye

Let Sebastian take Ciel's soul

Stab Alois

Poke his face

Turn everything in his house to gold

Bring the old man back

Take away his dresses

Call him a rapist

Arrest him for sexual assault.

Call him dumb

Mock the living fuck out of him

Burn his purple coat

Remind him that he doesn't get to leave the manor EVER

Slap him into the shadow realm

Cut his tongue off which would break the contract (which is actually kinda saving him buuuttt he doesn't know that :3)

__**Got any suggestions for other characters? Got any suggestions for other animes? Have a way to piss them off that I missed? Then just review that shit up and I'll start working on that Ouran one two, you're lucky I've already seen that anime like 500000008 times… I clearly have no life :(**_


	5. William T Spears

_**Welcome my little children, I saw this somewhere on the internet and couldn't resist making my own, so welcome to how to be an asshole to the Kuroshitsuji characters!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING SADLY…**_

_**Here by somewhat popular demand is chapter 5, Will. Honestly it was very hard to come up with shit for him… BUT I TRIED!**_

_**_**_Chapter Five, William T. Spears

Take his death sythe

Give him overtime

Break his glasses

Be Grell Sutcliff

Be Ronald Knox

Be a demon

Kill people not on the to die list

Eat his glasses

Slap him

Have a demon baby

Call him boring

Steal cinematic records

Put him in a pink bonnet

Make his house "Cute"

Make him cute

Introduce him to Lizzy

Introduce him to Alois

Replace all his suits with frilly pink dresses

Put a hello kitty head on his

Make him be NICE to Sebastian

Make him spend a day with Sebastian

Cover him in catnip and wait for the fun to begin

Call him beautiful

Confess your undying love for him

Dye his hair blue while he's sleeping

Call him a vampire

After he introduces himself ask who the hell he is

Show him Willxgrell fanfics

Show him WillxSebastian fanfics

Be me (a complete asshole)

Breathe

Ask him who's pregnant with His and Sebastian's love child Claude

Tell him quote from Jenna Marbles "Glasses are for douchebags"

Sing London bridge is falling down

Tell Grell that Will has a crush on him

Ask if he has a death note

Give him paper work

__**Got any suggestions for other characters? Got any suggestions for other animes? Have a way to piss them off that I missed? Then just review that shit up and I'll start working on that Ouran one two, you're lucky I've already seen that anime like 500000008 times… I clearly have no life :(**_


	6. Grell Sutcliff

_**Welcome my little children, I saw this somewhere on the internet and couldn't resist making my own, so welcome to how to be an asshole to the Kuroshitsuji characters!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING SADLY…**_

_**Here by somewhat popular demand is chapter 6, Grell. Honestly it was very hard to come up with shit for him… BUT I TRIED mainly because he is my favorite character you sick little fucks. SHAME ON YOU. DISHONOR ON YOUR FAMILY, YOURSELF, YOUR COW, YOUR PHONE, YOUR COMPUTER, YOUR TV AND YOUR FACE! DON'T MAKE ME GET LIGHT IMAGAY YAGAMI ALL UP IN HERE!**_

Chapter Six, Grell Sutcliff

Take his Death sythe away.

Remind him that he's a boy not a girl

Dye his hair yellow

Cut his hair

Demotion

Double demotion

Kill Sebastian

Kill Will

Show him the corset scene but stop right before they reveal what is actually going on

Impersonate him

Burn all his red things (everything)

Tell him red is for losers

Tell him glasses are for douchebags

Show him SebbyxWill fanfics

Show him SebaCiel

Show him SebaCiel yaoi (even though its rape, if you want to know why Sebby is raping Sebastian just PM me or ask and I'll explain.)

Show him WillxRonald fanfics

Break his glasses

Show him the undertaker's sexy face and tell him that he can't have dat sexy bastard

Tell him to go kill himself because he sucks at his job

Trip him

Slap him

Kick him in the face

Tell him he is the most annoying little shit in the world

Kiss Sebby

Ask him if he's a boy or a girl

Date Sebastian

Marry Sebastian

Show him CielxGrell fanfics (yes they exist, sadly I have found them and… *shudders*)

Make him watch "The notebook"

Remind him that Will and Sebastian have a love child named Claude

Break his death scythe

Burn his hair burn dat shit

Sing this girl is on fire while he's burning

Call him supporting cast

Ask him why he sucks

Kick him where it hurts

Tell him that sebby hates him

Take away his shinigami privileges

Introduce him to Ciel's aunt (that's Lizzy's mom… I don't like the fact that Ciel and Lizzy are cousins and are engaged that is WRONG.)]

Call him indecent looking

Tell him he isn't awesome

Be boring

Beat him in chess

Tell him he looks awful without makeup

Remind him that he got rejected by a demon hound. A DEMON HOUND REJECTED HIM!

Say he's asymmetrical

Be a complete asshole in general

Trip him

Sing London Bridge is falling down

__**Got any suggestions for other characters? Got any suggestions for other animes? Have a way to piss them off that I missed? Then just review that shit up and I'll start werking on it.**_


	7. Viscount Druitt

_**Welcome my little children, I saw this somewhere on the internet and couldn't resist making my own, so welcome to how to be an asshole to the Kuroshitsuji characters!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING SADLY…**_

_**I'm proud to say that this story got up to 1,000 views today so thank you very much ANYWHORE let's get on with this shall we?**_

_**Although I must say, this makes me wonder why I do this and why you sick little fucks enjoy it so much…**_

_**By the way this chapter was freaking difficult… so it isn't all that good, but I'll try to do better next time I SWEAR!**_

_**_**_Chapter Seven, Viscount Druitt

Call him a rapist

Arrest him because he's a rapist

Stab him

Punch him

Call him a faggot

Tell him that he was sexually attracted to a boy

Remind him that everybody hates him  
Tell him he over reacts to everything

Ask why he exists

Introduce him to moi and wait

Kick him

Scratch him

Bite him

Slap him

Take all his money away

Remind him that he should be a doctor

Have a duel in front of him

Sell him

Scream OLE

Hide all the women

Hide all the drugs

Take his drugs away

Burn his house down

Shave his head

Dye his hair black

Call him ugly

Poke out his eyes

Glomp him

Pretend to love him and be a mindfuck

Paint his house black

Steal all his money

Ruin his clothes

Replace his clothes with dresses

Call him a girl

Ask why he's forever alone

Ask how many times he's been arrested for human trafficking

Ask why he's a rapist

__**Got any suggestions for other characters? Got any suggestions for other animes? Have a way to piss them off that I missed? Then just review that shit up and I'll start werking on it.**_


	8. Violet Phantomhive

_**Welcome my little children, I saw this somewhere on the internet and couldn't resist making my own, so welcome to how to be an asshole to the Kuroshitsuji characters!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING SADLY…**_

_**Yeah I know this chapter has an OC, she's my bitch from another story of mine… I couldn't figure out who to do so bitch you got Violet. this is going to be a longass chapter, oh well you brought this upon yourselves...**_

* * *

Chapter Eight, Violet Phantomhive

Mention pokemon

Be useless

Be Claude

Put her in a room with Claude

Take away her chocolate

Take away her sweets

Give her a dress to wear

Call her a bitch (she prefers asshole)

Stab Ciel and make her watch

Stab Alois and make her watch

Give her pink anything

Try to annoy her

Ask how her parents are doing (don't you do it… just don't)

Steal one of her many lines (My goldfish died in a horrible accident you see…, you're a dildo, I'd call you a dick but bitch your just not real enough, etc.)

Act like she doesn't know anything

Take away her hunting knife

Take away her phone

Take away her backpack

Kill Sebastian

Kill Canterbury, timber, or Thompson

Kill Hannah

Kill everyone but Claude basically

Mention Claude

Make her watch episode 12 of Black Butler season 2 over and over again

Ask how she got into the Kuroshitsuji universe

Hurt Grell

Hurt Undertaker

Take away her sharpies

Ask why she draws stiches on her arms

Kick her in the shin

I wouldn't recommend the one above this one unless you want a broken foot…

Tell her BB sucks

Tell her L sucks

Tell her that Light Imagay Yagami is the best Death Note character

Be Misa-Misa

Paint her room Brown

Take away her cats

Give her a cat costume

Kill Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin

Lock her in a room with Tamaki

Be stupid

Be lazy

Be an angel

Be popular

Try to kick more ass than her

Kill L

Kill BB

Kill Near

Kill Mels (mello)

Kill Matt

Kill Ryuuku (pronounced Ryuk) (yes that is the correct way to spell the damn shinigami's name, it really pisses me off too)

Take away her black notebook *wink* *wink*

Take away all her red stuff

Tell her that her writing sucks

Tell her that she has a bad taste in music

Spam text her (shhh don't tell nobody but I'll give you her phone number maybe…)

Tell her Mirai Nikki is stupid

Call her crazy when you know she prefers the term mentally unstable

Tell her that CSI is better than Bones even though she'll beat the living shit out of you for that

Act like it doesn't hurt when she punches you

Call her bipolar

Sing Justin Bieber anything

Sing one direction anything

Burn her anime plushies

Burn her anime posters

Tell her she sucks at drawing

Lock her in a room with France

Tell her Russia sucks balls

Scream PASTA! Before she can

Hide Russia from her

Hide America from her

Hide Prussia from her

Make her listen to Prussia's bragging

Make her eat England's cooking

Hide Japan from her

Tell her that she isn't Cuba

Burn her cosplay

Lock the TV

Reset the password for her minecraft account

Change her minecraft skin (currently is Alois Trancy)

Tell her she sucks at World of Warcraft since she's only level 27 and can hardly ever play

Hide Jeff from her

Tell her Laughing Jack is retarded

Kill eyeless Jack

One word: Black*star

Make her watch episode 51 of soul eater over and over

Ask her why her favorite character of soul eater is such a fag (it's Asura)

Kill Stein

Kill Asura

Ruin her bike

Ban her youtube account

Delete her Instagram

Ask her why so much stuff bugs her

Call her unfair

Be boring

* * *

_**Got any suggestions for other characters? Got any suggestions for other animes? Have a way to piss them off that I missed? Then just review that shit up and I'll start werking on it. Also want Violet's phone number? well just ask and maybe I can get it for you**_


	9. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford

**_OH MY GOD SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER FIRST OFF BROCHACHOS!_**

**_You see I've been busy with my other little story so um… and then I kinda…Durarara happened... SEASON 2 YEAH!_**

**_and season three of Black Butler YEAH! sadly a manga reboot tho :( I wanted to see what would happen Oh well_**

**_I blame Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima for being so goddamn awesome_**

* * *

Chapter nine, Lizzy

Call everything she owns "Not cute at all"

Paint her room black

Hide Ciel

Take away her swords

Cut her gravity defying hair

Degut her stuffed animals

Set fire to her roses

Dye her hair black

Let her be alone with Alois Ohonhonhonhonhonhonhonhon~

Lock her in a room with William

Show her Sebaciel fics

Show her AloisxCiel fics

Show her LizzyxSebastian fics

Show her the corset scene but you know when to stop it :3

Scream OLE

Be Claude

Make sure Ciel is unhappy

Show her AloisxLizzy fics (yes those exist I promise they do)

Break off their engagement

Tell Lizzy about Ciel's contract

Burn all her clothes

Take away all her pink things

Let Grell be her butler and just wait

Replace all her clothes with booty shorts XD don't ask

Remind her that Ciel is annoyed by her

Ask why Ciel is so unhappy

Tell her how annoying she is (very)

Call her stupid

Ask if she has some kind of brain problem

Place her in a circular room and ask her to find the corners

Be loud and annoying

Get Ciel to like you

Play creepy music in her house at 11:06 (the time of the devil, the 666th minute of the day… don't ask how I know that please)

Give her complicated math formulas to solve and say they're basic math in the future

Speak to her in Russian

Act like she doesn't exist

After she's done making the manor cute tear it all down

Dye her hair gray

Tell her Ciel died

Show her SomaxLizzy fics (again yes they exist)

Poke her. Non-stop

Tell her pink is for douchebags

Hit her (she needs to be hit…)

Get the duct tape

Arrest her for breaking into Ciel's home

Accuse her of attempted murder when she hugs you

Show her what Ciel does when he's at work to worry her

Tell her everything that happened to Ciel for that month and a half in vivid detail (you know what month)

Ask her a paradox and call her stupid when she guesses wrong

Speak in riddles

Call her the Misa-Misa of the 19th century

Let cats run wild in her room

Let puppies run wild in her room

Lock her in a room with Snake (something tells me that wouldn't end too well…)

Call her a whore for marrying her cousin


	10. Undertaker

_**Oh look I'm back**_

_**Fun Fact:Manga forms a third of the printed material in Japan. Yet another reason why I want to live there.**_

_**So I'm not doing Drocell because someone was all like "Do Drocell but be nice and don't hurt him"**_

**…**

_**Ok this is dedicated to being an asshole to them meaning there shall be abuse**_

_**Therefore no drocell**_

_**So quit asking, yes yall can pelt me with tomatos whatever, I don't care because honey badge don't give a shit**_

_**Without further ado chapter 10! Drumroll please for…**_

* * *

Chapter 10, Undertaker

Burn down his shop

Cut his hair

Grell

Glomp him non stop

Make some of the most painful jokes ever

Burn his coffins

Call his coffins awful

Scream OLE

Dye his hair pink

Make him do work

Take his death scythe away

Find and break his glasses

Eat all his biscuits

Cut his fingernails (I don't care how awesome they are, cut them)

Talk and Talk and talk and Talk

Call him a stalker

Don't call him "uncle Undy"

_**I know that nickname scares me too**_

Accuse him of being in love with Ciel

Undertaker x Grell fan fics

Undertaker x Sebastian (totally ship) fan fics

Make him twerk

Dare him not to laugh all day

Buy him a puppy

Arrest him for murder

Arrest him for pedophileism… totally a word

Accuse him of sexually harassing Ciel

Bitch slap him so hard

Turn down the offer to be measured for one of his coffins

Speak in Russian around him and claim to know no English but talk to others in English when he's around

Take away all his customers before he gets to have his fun

Send in the fan girls

Oh my god romantic comedies show him 50 of those and never allow him to watch them again

Replace his wardrobe with Alois clothing

Set up your own funeral parlor and compete against him

Hide Ciel

Hide Lizzy

Never allow Sebastian to tell his jokes again

Act dead then kick Undertaker in the face when he tries to "make you pretty"

Ask if he's sexually attracted to dead bodies

Scream "UNDERTAKER AND CIEL SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Imitate him

Be a better shinigami then him

More Grell

Kill a lot of people so he has too much work

Tell him his biscuits suck

Open the curtains to his shop

Call him a vampire

Ask if he cuts himself

Paint his shop pink do it I dare you

Ignore him

Ban him from youtube

Ask if he's a girl

* * *

_**Fun Fact: Nobody actually knows Levi's age. It's a secret.**_

_**I'm tired. I don't know what I'm doing.**_

_**Ok so this chapter was shit**_

_**Wait.. they always are XD I really don't know why you guys even read this**_

_**I bet you don't know why you read this I just blew your minds**_


End file.
